rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret Serum
This is a story from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated: The Secret Serum. Please don't change anything as I spent ages typing this up. Story Cheryl: Sold! 3 tickets to the Skating Tournament 2013 go to Miley the Stylist Fairy, Lexi the Firefly Fairy and Claudia the Accessories Fairy! Miley: 'Booyah! '''Claudia: '''Skating? Yay! '''Lexi: '''I am pleased. It was all worth for £10! '''Adele: '''Perfect! Alesha, how much money have I made so far? '''Alesha: '''You’ve made £2,100 for 40 items. Now you have 60 items left to sell! '''Cheryl: '''Next up is this spooooky painting! Let’s start at £5! silence '''Cheryl: 'awkwardly Ok, what about £4? silence 'Cheryl: '£3? silence £2? silence £1.50? silence C’mon people, this is a first-class painting! '?: '''Raaaah! screams '?: 'Give me that painting! '''Cheryl: '''R-r-r-run! run to door '''Cheryl: '''I-i-i-it’s locked! go out '''Adele: '''Help! turns lights back on as ? flies off '''Cheryl: '''Is everyone OK??? '''Adele: '''The painting- It’s gone! morning '''Destiny: 'swimming pool in her and Adele’s villa Adele, you’ve been cryin’ all night, what’s the matter? 'Adele: '''My most expensive painting was stolen last night! '''Lexy: '''That doesn’t sound good… '''Tamara: 'a lilo Nothing around here seems good- except for mah cherry freezie! 'Miley: '''Agreed! '''Destiny: 'offended hmm? '''Jessie: Hey, everyone! You like my new bikini? Miley: 'Uh, I can’t see you wearing a bikini- are you even wearing one? '''Jessie: 'growls Can’t you people see that sunrays can RUIN your skin? 'Tamara: '''Uh, yeah unless you wear suntan. '''Jessie: '''Grrr! I’m reading my book. '''Adele: '''Without the £10,000 I’ll earn from my items, I’ll never be able to pay for a hygiene expert for the pool! '''Jessie: 'smugly So Adele, you’re saying that the pool is unhygienic? 'Miley and Tamara: '''Argh! '''Destiny and Lexy: '''Ew! '''Adele: '''I’m not saying it is unhygienic, it’s just that into whisper whenever Alesha swims here, the pools seems to be… well… a bit brown. Maybe her shampoo attracts germs when it touches chlorine. And I was thinking I could hold an auction for money. That junk in the loft is attracting rats. But when it was my painting that was on auction, it was stolen… by a vampire… '''Miley: '''A vampire? '''Tamara: '''V-v-v-vampires? '''Destiny: '''Don’t worry girls. I’m sure Adele here is overreacting and imagining things. '''Alesha: 'everyone I’m sure it was a vampire. I saw it. 'Adele: '''Oh, Alesha! What a lovely surprise! '''Lexy, Tamara, Miley, Destiny, Jessie: '''Arrgh! '''Destiny: 'whispering Alesha’s so ugly! 'Adele: '''Girls, this is Alesha the Acrobatics Fairy. We’re new friends! '''Alesha: '''So, about these vampires, what’s the matter? '''Destiny: '''Oh, nothing. '''Lexy: '''We need to meet up at the Clam Chowder House at 6 ‘o’ clock pm. See ya guys! '''Miley and Tamara: '''We’d better be off too. 6 ‘o’ clock '''Miley: '''I love clams! '''Tamara: '''I love chowder! '''Miley and Tamara: '''We love clam chowder! '''Destiny: '''So Lex, what was it? '''Lexy: '''We’re going vampire hunting! '''Destiny and Jessie: '''What?! '''Miley and Tamara: '''Yay! '''Lexy: '''Miley, Tamara, do you want to come with me? '''Miley: '''Oh yeah, Lexy! We’re ready! '''Destiny: '''Well… I need to rest. I feel sleepy yawns. '''Jessie: '''I need to study… '''Lexy: '''Let’s go! into van and drives off with Miley and Tamara '''Jessie: 'to Destiny’s home So, where do we go? 'Destiny: '''I’m thinking… pedicures! Lexy’s van '''Lexy: '''Isn’t it strange? '''Miley: '''Yeah! Strange that I sit in the front! '''Tamara: '''Yeah, when Destiny and Jessie aren’t around we have to sit in the back! '''Miley: '''Now this experience will live on forever! '''Lexy: '''No, I mean without our singers, Jessie and Destiny. It seems a little… quiet. '''Tamara: '''Well, Lex, nothing here is strange! '''Lexy: 'ignoring If you were a vampire, where would you hang out? '''Miley: '''Like- at the Seafood Sandwich! '''Lexy: '''Let’s try the Seafood Sandwich! '''Tamara: '''Boy, it’s rare when Lexy agrees with us! home '''Destiny: '''You know, Jess, if you give a boy a stupid choice and a smart choice, they’ll always go for the stupid choice. That’s why you shouldn’t give them a choice at all. '''Jessie: '''Whoa, I didn’t know that! Dest, we are learning a lot from each other. '''Destiny: '''Mmm! Adele flinging a dark cloak on '''Destiny: '''Adele, where are you going? '''Adele: '''Um, I’m going to the shops to buy... let’s see… cheese! Yes, cheese. Mm hmm. I’ll see you later! '''Jessie: '''Where is Adele going? '''Destiny: '''To the shops. She never goes out after 11pm. '''Jessie: '''What’re we gonna do about it? '''Destiny: '''Follow her. '''Jessie: '''But what about our massages? '''Destiny: '''Sorry, Jess. Duty before beauty. to walk without ruining her nails streets '''Destiny and Jessie: *puff* *puff* Destiny: '''We’ve lost her. My wings feel tired. '''Jessie: '''Adele’s the fastest fairy alive! '''Destiny: '''She speed-flies every morning. '''Jessie: '''Well she must have wings like wood! Huh? '''Destiny: '''Hey, the botanical gardens’ light is on. '''Jessie: '''Adele must’ve gone in there. '''Destiny: '''But I’ve known her all my life! She hates flowers because of her sensitive nose and she hates things she has to pay for! meanwhile '''Lexy: '''Isn’t Fairyville lovely up here? '''Miley: '''Yeah, so is the seafood! '''Tamara: '''Yuhuhuhum! scream '''Miley: '''Did you just hear that! '''Tamara: '''And it came from the botanical gardens! '''Lexy: '''Well-sensed, guys! I expect a vampire’s in there! Let’s fly! Remember where we parked. '''Miley: '''But what do we do? '''Lexy: '''We trap ourselves a vampire! van boot meanwhile '''Destiny: Ew! It smells like the stuff you put on plants to help them grow! Jessie: 'You mean poo? '''Destiny: '''Yeah, smells just like that! meanwhile '''Lexy: '''This 20-inch net can trap anything! Vampires can’t resist meat! '''Tamara: '''Sssh! Someone’s coming! flying across the path. Lexy tugs rope '''Destiny and Jessie: '''Arrgh! '''Lexy: '''Hit the lights, girls! on torches '''Miley: '''Uh-oh… and Jessie are angry caught in net '''Destiny: '''Lexy, get me out! '''Jessie: '''Miley, release me this instant! pulls rope and net is undone '''Tamara: '''Um… your hair looks nice? '''Destiny: '''Save it, bigmouth. '''Lexy: '''Guys, don’t be rude. Go. Let’s. Go find. Vampire? scream '''Destiny: '''What was that? searches with torch '''Lexy: '''Vampire! '''Miley: '''What do we do? '''Jessie: '''RUN! and Tamara run right, Lexy, Destiny and Jessie run left '''Jessie: '''Don’t let go of me! '''Destiny: '''Don’t worry Jess, I’ve got hold of through branches…you? Ah, nuts. '''Tamara: '''Miles, I think the exit is this way! to bush and pulls it open '''Miley: '''Why do we have to go that way? screams '''Miley: '''Yikes! soars above her and grabs hold of Miley Ahh! Get off! Get off! '''Groundskeeper Greene: '''What the- who’s there? torch and vampire pounces on him Ah! '''Miley: '''Prickles! Ah! Ow! '''Destiny: '''Is everyone OK? '''Jessie: 'nastily How ‘r you doing? 'Groundskeeper Greene: '''My Blue Orchid! Gone! '''Lexy: '''What would a vampire want with a painting and an orchid? '''Tamara: '''We’ve gotta look it up. '''Destiny: '''But the local library’s closed! '''Jessie: '''Don’t worry. I know a perfect 24-hour-library! the library '''Rose: 'phone I don’t care if there was a weather delay. That pizza isn’t gonna be transformed here itself. I’m starving! 'Jessie: '''If we want to know what the vampire’s up to, we need to do some research. Hi, Mum! '''Rose: '''Oh, girls! I owe the pleasure! Please help yourself to my library books! '''Destiny: '''Rose, we need you to show us some books on whisper vampires… '''Rose: '''Vampires? Oh, sugarplums, you’ve come to the right place! girls to vampire section '''Rose: '''This shelf contains the most important information about vampires! '''Lexy: 'pages There must be something in here to tell us why a vampire would want a painting and an orchid. spots a shadow 'Destiny: '''Hmm? it '''Destiny: '''Hello? Is someone there? falls out of cupboardOops! it back and it falls out again You really don’t like this shelf! '?: Ugh. mumbling For crying out loud Destiny: 'Who are you? '?: ''The answers you seek are inside!'' Destiny: 'The book? replies '''Lexy: '''Nothing. '''Miley: '''Nothing. '''Tamara: '''Nothing. '''Lexy, Miley and Tamara: '''Nothing. '''Jessie: '''Well, we’ve searched the vampire section. I guess we should search the other isles. '''Rose: '''But I always make sure my books are in the right section every day! '''Jessie: '''Don’t worry, Mum. I believe you. '''Destiny: '''I’ve found it! '''Miley: '''Cool! '''Tamara: '''Let’s see! '''Destiny: '''In this book, I found a copy of ''Celebrity Weekly: Halloween Special ''and guess what I found! to page '''Lexy: 'reading Countess Dracula’s Youth Juice. '''Tamara: ''Make this drink and eternal youth will be all yours.'' Jessie: 'But this is just a Halloween Hoax. Somebody obviously didn’t get the joke. '''Miley: '''And guess what the first two ingredients are! '''Tamara: 'reading Pigment from a stolen painting and pollen from a Blue Orchid! 'Lexy: '''You’ve found it! Our vampire is trying to make some youth juice! Well done, Destiny! '''Destiny: 'smugly Mm hmm! '''Jessie: '''What’s the next ingredient? '''Miley: ''Finest jus de raisin du château de Vin.'' Lexy: 'translating Grapejuice Castle’s Finest Wine. '''Destiny: 'gasp That wine is very expensive. Only a few restaurants in Fairyville can afford that wine and that place is Monsieur Bonheur Des aliment cabane! So if we get there before the vampire we can catch it! 'Lexy: '''And trap it- with a trap. doorstep to Destiny’s villa '''Destiny: '''There is a strict clothing rule at Monsieur Bonheur Des aliment cabane and we have just the clothes- '''Adele: '''Sheriff, I think it’s time you get out of here. '''Destiny: '''Adele? '''Ginny: '''Calm down, Adele. All I wanted to know was if you were going round at night wearing a vampire mask and a long clock, thats all! No reason to get all angry! '''Destiny: '''Adele,what’s the matter? '''Adele: '''Oh, nothing. It’s just that Sheriff Ginny thinks I’m the “vampire” as the botanic gardens’ blue orchid went missing. At least I had Alesha here to back me up! '''Alesha: '''It’s just some misunderstanding. '''Destiny: '''Adele is not behind this! I have to clear her name! Girls, we’re going to dinner! restaurant '''Destiny: '''Now, act posh and make sure you show your stripes off! '''Lexy: 'accent Bonjour. I’d like to inspect your finest wines, oui, oui! 'Everyone: '''Oui, oui! Oui, oui! '''Waiter: '''And do you have a reservation? '''Jessie: '''Uh… '''Waiter: '''No reservation, no table. '''Miley: 'accent Like- I need to go wee! Oui, oui! Oui, oui! 'Destiny: '''Me too! Oui, oui! Oui, oui! '''Lexy: '''Really? I went before we w- jabs him with elbow Oh yes. Me too! Oui, oui! '''Jessie and Tamara: '''Oui, oui! Oui, oui! '''Everyone: '''Oui, oui! Oui, oui! '''Waiter: '''Of course. It is just down the hall on the right. spots Adele and Alesha eating '''Destiny: '''Adele? '''Miley: 'everyone passes toilets But I really need to go to the- pulls her aah! throws clothes off 'Lexy: '''Now we need to find the wine and protect it! screams '''Destiny: '''The vampire! It’s here! '''Vampire: '''That wine will be MINE! goes on '''Lexy: '''Everybody, in here! cage '''Everyone: '''Arrgh! '''Tamara: '''Q-q-q-quickly! cage '?: ' Hehehe! Fools! cage and throws keys on floor '''Destiny: 'imitating Everybody, in here! Nice goin’ Lex. You’re always meant to stay on the outside of a cage! 'Lexy: '''Well, I’m sorry. I didn’t know we were going to be locked in by your best friend. '''Destiny: '''Adele’s not the vampire. '''Vampire: 'at wine half-way up wall Gwah! Soon I will have youth forever!!! 'Destiny: '''I don’t think… van '''Miley: '''We just aren’t right today. '''Jessie: '''Face it, maybe we’re not a team anymore. '''Lexy: '''The last ingredient is a chunk of the Devil’s Eye. What’s that? '''Jessie: '''The Devil’s Eye is a red diamond. Legend says whoever touches it cursed forever and when they die, they’ll be sent to the devil. '''Destiny: '''That jewel is on display at the Fairyville Museum. '''Lexy: '''So that’s where we’ll go. off '''Lexy: '''So my last few traps were a total failure but I assure you this one will work! spots Adele '''Destiny: '''Oh no, Adele! '''Lexy: '''Destiny? For traps sake, were in the middle of somethin’! '''Destiny: '''Adele, you can’t be the vampire! Adele? Adele?! screams '''Miley: '''The vampire! '''Tamara: '''It’s on Miley! pulls rope and captures Miley and Tamara in the trap but swing into an exhibition which breaks the rope breaks out '''Destiny: 'falls by her. Aaah! 'Vampire: '''Finally, the Devil’s Eye will be mine! '''Jessie: '''Not so fast, vampire. I swapped the real diamond for that fake one you’re holding before you came here. That one you’re holding is a fake! '''Lexy: '''Release the second rope! rope but trap is a total failure '''Vampire: 'evilly hahahaha! '''Lexy: '''Uh… awkwardly hehehe! runs at Jessie’s diamond but Tamara’s quicker. She undoes the rope and trap falls on vampire '''Vampire: '''Arrgh! screaming Get me outta here! pulls off mask '''Everyone: '''Alesha the Acrobatic Fairy? '''Alesha: '''Isn’t it obvious? My looks are starting to differ from everyone’s. It’s all your friend’s fault. We’re both the same age and Adele has skin of a teenager. '''Everyone: '''Oh no! complimenting Alesha '''Destiny: '''But instead of Countess Dracula’s Youth Juice, couldn’t you wear a little less make-up so you could… age gracefully? '''Alesha: '''Age gracefully? Are you crazy? She shows off her skin all the time. So I found ''Celebrity Weekly ''and found just the thing- Countess Dracula’s Youth Juice. I started following the ingredients. I made myself a vampire and made a realistic mask. My strong and tough muscles let me fly into the air and soar downwardswith my parachute-like cloak. And I was so close to getting eternal youth and I didn’t all thanks to you stupid fairie- '''Adele: behind What’s going on here? Alesha: '''Ug. Even now she steals my moment. '''Destiny: Adele! to her I’m so thankful you’re not an ugly, flying, blood-sucking monster! Adele: Uh… thanks BFF! cuffs Alesha and is lead away '''Miley: '''But where have you been going for the last few days? '''Adele: '''I wanted to keep this secret to you guys but I’m taking Science classes and getting a first degree! '''Everyone: '''Well done! complimenting '''Adele: '''Must dash. I’ve got an intelligence test tomorrow and I’ve gotta study. Ta-rah! outside '''Destiny: '''Well, I guess it’s goodnight. See ya guys. off '''Lexy: '''I’d better be going too. Trap ya later… off '''Miley: '''Look, Jessie- '''Jessie: '''Good night. off '''Tamara: '''Well, I guess it’s just me and you, Miley… off together a man is watching the fairies walk off through binoculars…